Teacher's Pet's
by Cyendrea
Summary: High school is over, Summer is starting. For the past few months Kim has been having private lessons with Miss Go, one day Bonnie decides to find out what these lessons are and is surprised to find out what Kim is learning.


**Teachers Pets.**

**I do not own Kim Possible, or any of the characters in this fic, I write this only for fun.**

**High school is over, Summer is starting. For the past few months Kim has been having private lessons with Miss Go, one day Bonnie decides to find out what these lessons are and is surprised to find out what Kim is learning.**

**A/N: This story contains scenes of Master and Pet relationships, including bondage and humiliation. If your not into that, STOP reading now. This story is rated M for a reason. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the story.**

Last day of school all the seniors are excited for their last day. To the disappointment of the seniors, the principal has found and disarmed some of the pranks they had planned for her, she hides a smile hearing the disappointed moans from the students.

"Nice try boys, your not the first to try and prank me." She says with a smile.

The students head back to class, already making plans to try and prank the principal before school is out. Inside Miss Go's class Bonnie is frowning looking at her grade of C-, looking over she notices Kim has a smile holding up her paper with a A+. Figuring there was more to the _private lessons_ that Kim was having with Miss Go, Bonnie decides to find out what is really going on.

The bell rings ending the class, as the students start to leave Bonnie watch's Kim stay behind to talk with Miss go, pretending like shes leaving Bonnie listens in on the two women.

"Have you made plans for college Miss Possible?" Miss Go asks.

"Well I was thinking of going to Go University, they have a wonderful theater department Mistr.." Kim is cut of at an angry glare from Miss Go. "Miss Go, sorry." Kim says looking down.

"Its ok Miss Possible. that's a good plan, you have shown some excellent talent in the last school play."

"It's all thanks to you Miss Go." Kim says with a smile.

Miss Go returns the smile. "But with you off in Go City, how will you be able to keep up with your lessons?" Miss go asks.

"I have been looking into the Middleton College, they have a decent theater group, and I will be able to continue with my lessons." Kim says.

Miss Go nods. "Well Miss Possible, do not make a hasty decision, think it through before you chose."

"Thank you Miss Go, I will." Kim says.

"Good, now don't forget you have lessons today after school." Miss Go says.

"I wont Miss Go, I will see you after school." Kim smiles and leaves heading to her next class.

Bonnie goes to her next class, deciding to follow Kim and Miss Go after school. The rest of school is mostly uneventful, after the final bell rings the seniors finally were able to prank the principal by setting up a fake bucket of paint to set off the real bucket when she disarms the first one, all the students laugh when they see the principal covered in pink paint, even the principal smiles congratulating the seniors on getting her.

While everyone is enjoying the show in front of the school, Kim is walking through the parking lot towards Miss Go's green and black Panoz Roadster, where Miss Go is already in the drivers seat waiting. Hoping in, the two women drive away from the school heading towards Upperton, unbeknownst to Kim a black sports car starts following them.

After an hour and a half they arrive at a three story colonial brick house, Miss Go pulls up to the front door where Kim heads inside, looking back she watches the black sports car drive past, with a smile she closes the door heading in. Bonnie parks not to far away from the house where she waits for an hour. Looking around admiring how nice the neighborhood is before she walks towards Miss Go's house.

The lights are off on the second and third floors of the house, finding no one in the living room Bonnie walks around the house as quietly as she can. At the back of the house there is a light coming from what looks like the basement, looking around making sure no one is watching her she moves over to the window and looks in, she gasps and puts her hand over her mouth at the scene inside of the basement.

Miss Go is wearing a pair of black knee high leather high heel boots, with green mesh stockings, a black leather top that stops just above her breasts, a pair of elbow length leather gloves, a black leather mini skirt, her hair is done up in a long pony tail, and in her right hand she has a cat of nine tails.

Kim is strapped in a steal bondage frame in a spread eagle formation. She is wearing an open breast chain harness with leather spanking skirt, a lace up chevron collar, opera length latex gloves, she has on a pair of red Cuban heel stockings, with black short heel boots, her hair is hanging loose.

Miss Go smiles and leans next to Kim's ear whispering something, Kim nods. Miss Go takes the cat of nine tails and starts whipping Kim, with each strike Bonnie can hear the sound of leather on skin and flinchs, but Kim doesn't make a sound, Miss go begins whipping Kim faster, each strike hitting in rhythm and still no sound from Kim. Bonnie watches as red marks are left on Kim's back from the strikes, but none of them break the skin.

Miss Go stops and sets the cat of nine tails down, and begins to unstrap Kim's limp body from the frame, taking obvious care of the red head, Miss go gently sets her down in a chair and wraps a blanket around the red heads shoulders. Kim's eyes are out of focus and starring off into space, a look of pure bliss is etched on her face, Miss go leans down and kisses Kim's check affectionately gently caressing it, she says something that Bonnie cant hear, and walks off out of her sight.

Looking around the room from her vantage point Bonnie see's there are other types of spanking instruments ranging from a small paddle to a bull whip. There is a large luxurious four post bed against the far wall with a green and black checkered comforter on top, and black sheer sheets tied to each post.

Standing up she quickly looks around, shacking her head trying to get the image of Kim being whipped out of her head she turns and runs back to her car, once she gets in she closes her eyes taking a few deep breaths trying to calm her nerves, she starts the car and drives off heading to her home.

"I knew something was odd about them, but this?.." Bonnie says trailing off.

**Kpkpkp**

Standing in the door way of her home, Shego watches with a smile as Bonnie drives away, closing the door she goes back downstairs to check on Kim. Picking up the glass of water she walks over to the still stunned Kim, pulling up a chair she sits next to the red head. Feeling her presence Kim leans over resting her head on Shego's shoulder. Smiling Shego sets down the glass of water and pulls Kim onto her lap, the red head wraps her arms around the green skinned woman's neck and burying her face in her neck.

"Rest my pet, you were very good tonight you didn't make one sound. You might have a friend joining us soon." Shego says holding Kim.

"What do you mean Mistress?" Kim asks softly.

"Your friend Bonnie followed us after school, and was watching us. Would you like it if I brought a new pet to play with us?" Shego asks.

"If it makes you happy Mistress, I will be happy." Kim says softly tightening her hold on Shego.

Shego laughs. "Your a very good girl, I think you deserve a present tonight." Shego picks up Kim and takes her over to the bed gently laying her down.

"Open your legs my pet." Shego coos taking off Kim's skirt. Kim responds granting her mistress access, Shego leans down and starts to lick the red heads center, earning a soft moan from the girl. She slowly inserts two fingers into Kim as she teases the girls clit with her tongue. It doesn't take long for Kim to have her first orgasm, Shego moves up and kisses Kim on the lips passionately, the red head returns the kiss with as much passion.

"Hold on my pet, I gave you a gift, now it is time to earn your other gifts." Shego says as she moves up positioning herself above the red heads face. "Now, show me how much you love your mistress." Shego says.

Kim reaches up pulling Shego down till she is able to lick her, Shego lets out a low moan of her own and starts grinding her hips against Kim's tongue. Kim happily laps at her mistress core pushing her tongue inside her, licking the green skinned woman's clit, all the while earning louder moans from her mistress.

Soon Shego lets out a loud moan as she has her first orgasm of the night, she crawls off of Kim and lays next to her wrapping her arms around the red head, "That's a good girl." Shego coos cuddling with Kim.

Kim relaxes in Shego's arms. "Can I ask a question Mistress?" Kim asks.

"Yes you may." Shego says.

"Did you know Bonnie would follow us back here?" Kim asks.

"I had a hunch she would try something, from everything you've told me shes not the type of person who likes to lose."

"Did you plan this Mistress?" Kim asks cautiously.

"Just what are you asking, _my pet_?" Shego's asks with a hint of warning in her voice.

"I'm only asking if you wanted her to be your pet or not Mistress." Kim says.

Shego nods. "I admit im curious to see her on her knees worshiping me like you do. Anyway, wasn't there a time you two were an item for a little while?"

"For a little while, she wanted to keep it a secret and I didn't, so she broke it off." Kim says a little sad.

"I'm sorry Kimmie. You miss her, don't you my pet?" Shego asks petting Kim's head.

"No Mistress, im happy with you." Kim says.

"Don't lie to me pet, I can hear it in your voice that you miss her." Shego says sternly.

Kim looks down and away feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry Mistress, there is a small part of me that does miss her."

Shego smiles and gently caresses Kim. "Its ok my pet, there is no need for you to be sorry. Would you like it if she was my pet as well?"

"I don't think she will go for that Mistress, she is more of a control freak then I was." Kim states.

"That may be true, but look at how good a pet you have become. Plus it will be more fun to break her, right Princess?" Shego says kissing Kim's neck.

"Yeeesss Mistress." Kim says extending the word in a breathy moan.

**Kpkpkpkp**

Bonnie lays in her bed trying to fall asleep, but the image of Kim not only being whipped but enjoying it, will not leave her head. When they were together, Kim and her would make out passionately, thinking of Kim tied up Bonnie unconsciously reaches down and starts to pleasure herself. She lets out a small moan as her finger brushes teases her clit, she starts to finger herself as the image of Miss Go changes to one of Kim, and she is tied up like Kim was.

Bonnie starts playing with her breast as she imagines herself being spanked by Kim, with each strike Bonnie thrusts her hips into her finger causing her to moan louder. Her thrusting gets more intense, and she silently calls out Kim's name as she cums. Breathing heavily she looks at her fingers.

"Do I really want Kim to spank me?" she says to herself a little confused. "Maybe I miss her more then I thought." Bonnie gets up and goes to take a shower, then gets dressed and goes to bed. During the night she has a vivid dream of her and Kim having a wild night of sex.

Bonnie wakes up in the morning covered in sweat, and her cloths thrown on the floor. Looking around confused, she quickly hops out of bed and goes to take a cold shower. After she gets out of the shower she gets dressed, goes to have breakfast, ignoring her sisters who are trying to insult her, flipping them off she grabs her keys and leaves.

Getting in her car she drives off heading towards Miss Go's house. Arriving at her destination she goes up and knocks on the door. After a few minutes of knocking and no one answering the door, she walks around heading to the back yard. When she arrives she finds Kim and Shego in the middle of sparing. Shego is wearing her green and black cat suit, and Kim is wearing her mission cloths.

Bonnie winces seeing Shego land a punch to Kim's face, but the red head goes with it spinning around and countering with a snap kick to Shego's side staggering the woman. Shego holds her side for a second before igniting her hand and sending a ball of plasma at Kim, who effortlessly leaps out of the way. Shego stands up and stars moving towards Kim sending another set plasma balls at the red head, forcing her to dodge left, then right, after she dodges the second ball Shego is right in front of her and tackles Kim to the ground.

"Kim? Miss Go?" Bonnie asks getting their attention.

"B..Bonnie? What are you doing here?" Kim asks surprised.

Shego looks over to the standing Bonnie and smiles. "She came back sooner then expected." She whispers to Kim.

"I wanted to talk to you." she says trying to figure out what shes feeling seeing Miss Go on top of Kim.

Shego stands up pulling Kim up and into her arms, smiling when she sees Bonnie frown briefly. "Well miss Rockwaller, what is it you would like to talk about?" she asks walking over to Bonnie with Kim.

"Well, I was hoping to talk to Kim alone." Bonnie says with a little force in her voice.

Kim looks up at Shego briefly. "Its ok Bon Bon, Miss go knows that we were together for a little while." Kim says earning a gentle squeeze from Shego.

"Well.. Its kind of personal." Bonnie says with more force in her voice.

Shego smiles and leans forward. "It wouldn't have anything to do with what you saw last night would it, Miss Rockwaller?" She purrs.

Bonnie steps back, physically shocked that Shego would ask her that. "Wh..What are you talking about?" She stammers.

Shego smiles seductively. "Princess, go take a shower while I talk with Miss Rockwaller." She kisses Kim on the lips before the red head nods and heads inside.

As Kim walks past Bonnie gets a strong whiff of cherry's and lavender, and remembers when she bought Kim that brand of shampoo. Shego walks up and puts her arm around Bonnie's stunned shoulder. "Come inside, im sure you have a lot of questions." She says and guides Bonnie inside.

Sitting Bonnie on the couch, Shego goes into the kitchen and comes back with a bottle of Fiji water, a cup of coffee and a towel, handing the bottle of water to Bonnie, she sits across from her in a custom recliner where the left arm rest is not there, but an open space and a cushion on the floor where a large animal can sit and rest there head in the lap of the person in the chair.

"Now Miss Rockwaller, what is it you would like to talk about?" Shego asks using the towel to dry off some of the sweat on her face.

Bonnie shakes her head focusing on Shego. "Wh, what? Oh yeah. What the hell are you doing to Kim?" She says angrily.

Shego smiles sweetly. "Nothing she hasn't asked me to do. I can assure you, she is here of her own free will my dear."

Bonnie looks at her teacher with shock on her face. "Why would she want you to whip her?" She asks.

"Well she was a bad girl, she broke one of my rules and had to be punished." She says in a matter of fact tone.

Bonnie sits there with her mouth open, unable to believe what she is hearing. Shego walks over and closes the brunette's mouth before going back and sitting down.

"Kim told me you two broke up not to long ago, she was really broken up about that." Shego says.

Bonnie's anger fades as she looks down and away from Shego. "I..I didn't want to hurt her." she says softly.

"Well what did you expect? She loved you Miss Rockwaller, and you broke her heart. For what? Because you didn't want to be seen in public with her?" Shego says in a clam voice taking a sip of her coffee.

Bonnie looks at Shego with a mix of surprise and fear. "But, she never said anything.."

"Why would she? As far as she knew you hated her. So let me ask you, why are you so concerned about Princess _now_?" Shego asks raising an eyebrow.

"Well I...I don't know." Bonnie says not looking Shego in the eye.

Shego flashes a predatory smile. "So you see Kim is being whipped, your old feeling for her resurface and your worried about her, so worried in fact that you rush over to confront me and Kim about it, am I right?" She says in a lecturing tone.

Shego's words, and tone are having an effect on Bonnie, she is more confused now then when she arrived. Was she really jealous of Miss Go's relationship with Kim?

"Whats the matter Miss Rockwaller? Were you not honest with yourself?" Shego says taking a sip of her coffee.

Bonnie looks at the green skinned woman. "What do you mean?" She asks nervously.

Shego sets her cup down and look Bonnie in the eyes. "Well from a psychological stand point, your more like your sisters then you think." She says calmly.

"What do you know about my sisters?" Bonnie asks a hint of anger in her voice.

"Well I know that they are snobbish, gold digging bitches, who care only for themselves, and don't care who they hurt in the process." she says with a straight face. "See Kim didn't have what you wanted, so you left her and didn't care that she was hurt. Just like your sisters."

Bonnie is taken aback, her anger evaporating in a flash as realization dawns on her. "How, how do you know this?" She asks shakily.

"I have my doctrine in psychology, even with out it my dear, you are not that hard to figure out. When I gave you that C-, and you saw that Kim got a A+, I knew you would come snooping around to find out how she did it. Before you two got together, you were always trying to out do Kim, and when you broke up with her you went right back to your old ways."

"You didn't give me that on purpose did you?" Bonnie asks.

"See? that's my point, out of all I just said the only thing you thought about was the C-." She shakes her head sadly. "But to answer your question, no I didn't just give you that grade. You did not study the material and earned that grade."

Bonnie looks away ashamed, tears starting to form in her eyes. She gets up getting ready to leave, but stops when Shego tells her to sit down.

"You don't think your going to get off that easy do you?" She says in a dominant way. "You want to try and get back with Kim, but you don't know how, am I right?"

Bonnie slightly nods her head.

Shego smiles leaning forward looking Bonnie in the eyes. "Well the question you should be asking yourself is, what are _you_ willing to do to change? As you are now, there is no way you will be able to even hold a relationship with anyone, let alone Kim."

As Bonnie thinks on Shego's words Kim comes walking in wearing a black bath robe, and carrying a hair brush. She sits down on the pad next to Shego and rests her head in the green skinned woman's lap. Shego smiles lovingly at the red head, taking the hair brush from her she starts brushing Kim's hair.

Bonnie watch's Shego Brush Kim's hair and can see on her face how much she truly cares for the red head, Kim has her eyes closed with a relaxed almost blissful look on her face. Bonnie wipes a tear from her eye as she remembers a time when Kim and her would lay outside looking up at the stars together, Kim's head in her lap while she ran her fingers through the red heads mane.

Thinking back she remembers the times they were alone together just holding each other watching a movie, or just enjoying the others company. Her memory's are interrupted by the familiar ring of Kim's Kimmunicator. Kim's face instantly changes and goes all serious as she jumps up and grabbing the device.

"Whats the sitch Wade?" Kim says to her tech friend.

"Hey Kim its Duff Killigan, hes crashed the opening of a new golf course in Florida." The young genius says.

"Ride?" Kim asks running upstairs.

Two minutes later Kim comes back downstairs wearing her mission cloths, she stops in front of Shego's chair and leans over giving the green skinned woman a kiss.

"Be careful my pet, come home safe." Shego says sweetly.

"I will Mistress." Kim says with a smile, she turns and looks at Bonnie for a few seconds before she runs out the front door as the sound of a chopper can be heard getting closer to the house.

Bonnie watches Kim climb into the chopper being greeted by Ron Stoppable. The chopper takes off and heads off. She turns back to face a serious Shego. "She still runs off at the drop of a hat." Bonnie says trying to change the subject.

"It's what she does. You wouldn't want to change that would you?" Shego asks curiously.

"There is nothing id want to change about her." Bonnie says in a whisper.

"That's what I thought. You still haven't answered my question." Shego says picking up her cup of coffee.

Bonnie thinks for a few minutes, drinking some of the water she was given. "I don't have an answer for that yet. Can I ask you something though?" Bonnie asks cautiously.

"You think asking me questions will help you with your problem?" Shego asks. "I don't see the harm in it, so ask away." She says with a knowing smile.

"You and Kim..how did..."Bonnie stutters trying to find the words.

"How did she end up my pet?" Shego asks for Bonnie.

Bonnie simply nods blushing a little.

"it started with a bet. On one her her normal missions to stop my boss, Stoppable_ literally _pulled the plug on my bosses invention, he was trying to hook up his mind to the internet, saying that he would be able to get into any system once he succeeded, when Ron pulled the plug it fried Drakken's mind, leaving him a vegetable, and me out of a job."

"Wait, useless Ron stopped the guy?" Bonnie says.

"its not hard, for all his smarts my boss was beaten by a fumbling idiot, and his naked mole rat, who I swear has more brains then the human." Shego and Bonnie laugh at that. "With my boss in a mental institute, I was out of a job. Kim came up with the idea that I take up my role as Miss Go again."

"What do you mean _role_?" Bonnie asks.

Shego tells her about the time she was hit with the attitudeinator. She walks over and picks up a framed picture and brings it back, handing it to Bonnie. "I have to admit, when I was _good_ I enjoyed teaching, but I really enjoyed the time I spent with Kimmie."

Bonnie looks and sees a photo-both picture of Kim and Miss go laughing. "But that was two years ago, were you two.?" Bonnie starts to ask but is cut off.

"No we weren't Bonnie, she helped me when I needed a friend. She loved you Bonnie. But as I was saying, she convinced me to take up teaching again, with the help of her tech friend, and a million dollars to a few of my contacts, my entire criminal past was erased, and let me tell you, a certain one eyed woman was furious."

"Just like that? You stop being a villain just because Kim asked you to?"

"Well not like that. She did throw in that we would still have our fights in our free time. Your welcome by the way." Shego says with a wink.

Bonnie looks at her confused. "What?" she asks.

"Kim told me that you enjoyed helping her _relax_ after some of our sessions."

Bonnie blushes. "She told you about that did she?"

"That, and a few other things. Don't be getting upset, I had her tell me everything after she became my pet. As for how she became my pet, I have you to thank for that. When you broke up with her, you broke her heart." Shego says glaring at Bonnie.

Bonnie looks at Shego as if she has been shot, her eyes wide in fear as tears start to form. "I'm sorry about that." she says in a soft tone wiping a tear from her eye.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to." She says taking a sip from her coffee. "As I was saying, Kim was broken after your break up. She tried dating Ron, never worked out, but while she was with you, she felt a strong connection, and when you cut it, she didn't know what to do."

Bonnie tries her best to hold back her tears. "I..I didn't think I hurt her so bad." Bonnie says sniffling.

"That's right, you didn't. Now come with me." Shego says in a commanding voice standing up and walking into the kitchen. Bonnie wipes her eyes standing up and following her teacher. "I found Kim wandering around in the rain, when I brought her in she started crying on my shoulder." She says pulling out a skillet and pointing to a chair for Bonnie to sit in.

Bonnie sits down as Shego starts pulling out some food, and spices, and starts cooking at the stove. "I'm not hungry." Bonnie says in a small voice.

Shego lets out a small laugh. "If you say so." She says continuing her prep. "When she was calm enough to stop crying, I challenged her to a fight."

"A fight? Why would that help her?" Bonnie asks.

"Simple, it helps get her back in the game, and give her an outlet for her anger and sorrow. You two never spared have you?" Shego asks raising an eyebrow.

"No, why?"

Shego nods turning back to the skillet. "I Thought so. You can learn a lot about a person by fighting them, and Kim and I knew each other _very_ well. Before you ask, no she did not want to fight, but I didn't give her a choice. I forced her to fight me, to let everything out, I admit it wasn't the smartest move I made. When Kim gets pissed, you better hope that your not her target."

Bonnie looks at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"My plan worked, but the end result wasn't what I anticipated. I won the fight with her, but both of us were beaten and seriously bruised, we both were in the hospital for a week."

"How was it you didn't get in trouble?" Bonnie asks.

"We told them that we were attacked by Gemini and left it at that. don't ask who he is, you'll never meet him. But when Kim and I were released from the hospital she was still depressed, even more so now that she hurt me. Tell you the truth, I wanted to hunt you down and roast you over a spit." Shego says looking over her shoulder at Bonnie.

Bonnie swallows trying not to look her in the eye. "What changed your mind?" She asks cautiously.

"Kim." She says. "So after Kim was released from her parents, she came over here to apologize, when she was finished I sat her down and had her tell me what has her so down. She told me everything. She wanted to marry you, you know?"

Bonnie looks at the green skinned woman's back with shock on her face. "But...But why would she not say anything?"

"Because I told her not to. You see, one of the ways I helped her to feel better was I told her to ignore your entire existence. You didn't find it weird that she left the cheer squad?"

"Well not really."

"You were to happy to see her leave the team to notice." Shego notices out of the corner of her eye that Bonnie is sobbing looking away from her. _"I think I've broken her down enough. Now for the final test." _She thinks to herself. She plates up a sausage, green and red pepper omelet and places the plate in front of Bonnie. "Eat." She commands.

Bonnie looks at the food thinking about the pain she caused to Kim, she is silently cursing herself for casing the woman she loved so much pain. _"I am like my sisters. Even now, I know I love Kim, but after all I did to her, can she ever forgive me? Do I deserve her forgiveness?" _She thinks to herself. Shego sets a cup of coffee in front of her and repeats her command in a firmer voice. Bonnie picks up the fork and take a bite out of the omelet. The flavor explodes in her mouth, she take her time and savors the flavors, even though it has peppers and spicy sausage in it, the other spices that Shego added to it mixes well with the food giving it a smooth taste with a little heat.

Shego watches as Bonnie eats the omelet, her face showing emotions of happiness from the food, but her eyes show she is deep in thought about everything she heard. "So I'll ask you again, what are _you_ willing to do to be with Kim again?" Shego asks sitting in front Bonnie.

"You haven't answered mine." Bonnie says between bites. "Did you help Kim like this as well?"

"Your right I haven't, and yes I helped Kim similar to this. I fed her, as you can see food helps you fell a little better, and lets you think better. She wanted to try and convince you to take her back, I wouldn't let her." Shego says seriously.

"You didn't think I would take her back?" Bonnie asks.

"No, I _knew _you wouldn't take her back. I didn't want you to hurt her again." She says looking over the rim of her coffee cup.

Bonnie nods agreeing with Shego looking down at her half eaten food. "How did you stop her?"

"I challenged her to a fight again, but I gave her a chance to get you back. If she beat me I would help her get back with you, but if I beat her, she would have to do as I say, no matter what it is." She states.

"How is that fair? You can generate fire from your hands, how was she supposed to beat you?" Bonnie asks.

Shego laughs. "Were you not paying attention earlier? Just because I can do this." She lights her hand on fire to demonstrate her point. "does not mean I have the advantage. One of the reasons we like and respect each other so much is, that we both push the other to our limits, push each other to be better." She says seriously.

"So Kim lost to you, and you made her your pet?" Bonnie says with a note of finality.

"Yes she lost, but she fought to win. She really wanted to have you back and she gave it her all in that fight. So don't you _dare_ make it seem like she just gave up!" Shego says angrily.

Bonnie tries shrinking away from her anger. "I'm sorry. With the way you talk about Kim, I thought that she would have picked you in that fight."

"You say you lover her, yet you don't really know her do you?" Shego asks.

She looks ashamed knowing that she doesn't know Kim as well as Shego does. "I guess I don't. We were together for two years, and I don't think I knew even half of what you know about her."

"That's because you didn't try to learn, you were just happy to have someone be there for you. Now tell me, how did you feel after you broke up with Kim, and how do you feel now?" Shego asks with a hint of command in her voice.

"When I broke up with her I didn't feel much, not that I remember really." She pauses for a few seconds thinking before speaking again. "Now?.. Now I feel hollow, and ashamed for what I did to her." Bonnie starts crying putting her hands over her eyes. "I don't belong here. I don't deserve her." Bonnie tries to get up and leave, but is quickly stopped as Shego pulls her back down into the chair.

Bonnie tries to pull away, but Shego is to strong and holds her there. "I didn't tell you everything." Shego says with a hint of a smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asks giving up trying to pull free.

"Kim reacted the same way you are now." Shego says letting Bonnie's arm go.

"She did? Why would you leave that out?" Bonnie asks wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Because I needed your reaction to be genuine, I needed you to not only be honest with me, but with yourself. You want to be different then your sisters? You've taken your first step." She says in a soothing voice.

"But everything you said hurt, and gave me the feeling you wanted to hurt me." Bonnie says trying to control her tears.

"That was the point. No ones just going to hold your hand and tell you _everything is going to be ok_, if you truly love Kim and want to be with her again, you need to know deep down that she is who you want. Who you need." she says patting the brunette's hand. "Now. What are you willing to do for that chance?" she says looking Bonnie in the eye.

Bonnie looks at her with resolve in her eyes. "I'm willing to do anything to be with her!" She says with firm convection in her voice.

Shego smiles. "Are you sure, you would do _anything_? No matter how degrading, or even humiliating, for the chance to be with Kimmie again." She says watching Bonnie for any sign of dishonesty.

"I lost her once, and have a chance to make up for that blunder. I don't care what it takes, I will do what ever it takes to make up for what I've done." Bonnie says looking Shego in the eye being honest with every word.

Shego nods and stands up looking down at Bonnie. "I believe you. Now lets see if you believe your own words. You want a chance to be with Kim again, and I will give you that chance." Shego walks out of the room shooting Bonnie a look that says _don't move_.

Shego returns a few minutes later holding a velvet box in her right hand. Sitting down in front of Bonnie again she places the box in front of the brunette. "You have a lot to learn if you wish to break your old habits. I'm going to test you to see not only if you can learn, but are willing to learn. Now I will warn you, my lessons will be something you have never done before, and will require you to do everything I say, when I say it. Think you can do that, _my pet_." She says the last part with a purr.

Bonnie looks at the predatory gleam in the pale woman's eyes and is scared, she looks down at the velvet box and opens it. In side is a black collar with a name tag reading _Bon Bon. _Pulling it out she holds it up looking at Shego questioningly. "You want me to?" she is unable to finish her question unable to say the word.

"Be my newest pet? Yes." Shego says with a smirk.

Bonnie swallows looking at the collar. "How will this help me be with Kim again?" She asks shakily.

"Well for one, it will teach you to enjoy the small things in life, and will teach you to think about another persons feelings. It will be a different experience for you, that I can promise. But if you let it, you will enjoy it as much as Kim does."

"I don't understand how she can enjoy this." She says not taking her eyes off the collar.

"Only one way to find out. I believe you when you said that you would do anything, but how strong is that conviction?" Shego sits back in the chair folding her arms below her breasts.

"Will there be pain involved?" Bonnie asks quietly.

"Yes there will, but those will come when your being a bad pet. Ask whatever questions you want now, once you put that collar on your training will begin." She says.

"What rules would I have to follow?" Bonnie asks.

Shego smiles. "Well first would be that you are to refer to me as Mistress, just like Kimmie you will be my pet, and as long as your are here, or in a safe location that I take you, you are to act like my pet. You will do what I say, when I say it, no matter what it is. For example, if I tell you to sleep on the floor, you will sleep there all night, if you don't you will be punished."

Bonnie swallows nervously. "What if I have to rush out like Kim did, or have to use the bathroom?"

"I allow those with in reason. I may treat you like my pet, but I know you are human and have a life outside of here, so unless I have a specific plan set up where you must stay with me, I wont stop you if you have to leave for an emergency."

"And I will be able to be with Kim?" She asks with a small amount of hope in her voice.

Shego leans forward and cups Bonnie's face gently. "I reward my pets Bon Bon, and know how to _treat_ them in every-way." Shego purrs.

"I have one last question. Why did you whip Kim like that?"

"Ah that. Kimmie made a request of me, and she was such a good girl that I granted it. Trust me, you will enjoy it." She says happily.

"if this is not for me, can I leave?" She asks softly dreading the answer she knows is coming.

"Of course you can leave, but if you do you will lose any hope of being with Kim." Shego says leaning back in her chair watching Bonnie.

Bonnie nods looking back at the collar, she closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and puts the collar on, fastening it snugly around her throat. She keeps her eyes closed for a few seconds and flinches when she feels a soft touch petting her head gently.

"Welcome home Bon Bon." Shego says pleasantly.

"Thank you...Mistress." She says the last word nervously.

"Its ok my pet, you will be well taken care of here. Just remember, good girls will be rewarded. Now you are not to take this collar off unless I tell you to, do you understand?" She whispers in Bonnie's ear.

She nods. "Yes Mistress." She says opening her eyes and looking into Shego's eyes.

"Good girl. Next I will need you to move in here with us. If you are to break the habit of your sisters, you will need to get away from them." Shego says cupping Bonnie's face.

"But Mistress.." She starts to say.

"No back talk my pet. Remember the rules, you do what I say, when I say it. I like my pets to be where they belong, at home with their mistress. I will drive you over there and help you bring what ever you need." She says in a commanding tone.

"Yes Mistress, please forgive me." Bonnie says looking down.

"I forgive you Bon Bon, your already learning. Good girl." Shego says caressing Bonnie's check and planting a kiss on the other one.

Bonnie tenses up at the contact. "M..Mistress?"

"Yes Bon Bon?" Shego purrs into Bonnie ear.

"I thought you loved Kim." She squeaks out.

"I do, but you are now my pet, and this is how I treat my pets. Plus this is part of your training. Now lets go get your things, and get you settled into your new home." Shego says patting Bon Bon on the shoulder. They hop in Shego's car, and head to Bonnie's house. When they arrive Bonnie reaches up getting ready to take off her collar.

"What do you think your doing?" Shego says angrily.

Bonnie looks at the angry Shego and drops her hands remembering she cant take the collar off. "Nothing Mistress." Bonnie says.

Shego nods. "Good girl. Now don't worry about your sisters bothering you, if they try anything I will handle them." Shego says petting Bonnie.

Fortunately the trip is uneventful for Bonnie and Shego as the brunette packs up her cloths and personal items. When they return to Shego's house, Bonnie is shown to her room; it has a simple bed, spacious closet and personal bathroom.

"Take a good look at your room; it is to remain this clean at all times. Don't worry if the bed is comfortable or not, you wont be sleeping in it much." Shego says petting Bonnie's head.

"Then where will I be sleeping, Mistress?" Bonnie asks.

Shego smiles. "Leave your bags here and I'll show you."

Bonnie sets her bags down in the room and follows Shego down the hallway to the master bedroom. The bedroom is huge, and takes up half of the third floor. Bonnie's jaw drops when she sees the room, in the center is a large double king bed with a green and black comforter on top, two green and two black silk pillows. In front of the bed is a smaller bed for one person. There is a sixty inch flat screen TV on the wall in front of the bed. On the left wall a bondage swing is set up and a cage with a padded floor is in the corner.

"You will spend your nights in here with Kim and me, if your a good girl you will be in the bed with us, if not you will sleep at the foot of the bed." Shego says affectionately.

"And the cage, Mistress?" Bonnie asks getting a little more comfortable calling her mistress.

"That is for us to have fun with." Shego moves to stand in front of Bonnie and looks her in the eyes. "Now, this is vitally important, you will only find the pleasure in everything I will do to you as long as you trust me. You don't have the advantage Kim has of fighting me on a weekly basis, so you will need to trust me," she says seriously.

Bonnie slowly nods. "I will try, mistress."

Shego smiles and pulls bonnie into a hug kissing the brunette on the forehead. "Good girl. Just know that Kim has been through everything that I will do to you, and from now on she will be with you when we have fun." Shego purrs the last part in Bonnie's ear.

Bonnie relaxes in her arms thinking of being with Kim. "Will Kim be okay with me as your new pet Mistress?" Bonnie asks a little worried.

"It will be okay, my pet, she knows that I wanted to make you my pet and is okay with it. Not that she had much of a choice in the matter." she says walking over to her closet.

"You planned this?" Bonnie asks anger slowly rising.

"What was that?" Shego looks back at bonnie her own anger apparent on her face.

"Did you plan this out to force me to make this choice?" Bonnie says.

Shego turns and puts her hands on her hips looking at Bonnie giving her a disappointed look. "Yes I planned this, I made a promise to my pet, and intend to keep my promise." She gives Bonnie a seductive smile. "And since you are being such a bad girl, your training will be fun. Now go back to your room and put on the outfit I have in your closet. That is unless you don't want to be with Kim again." She says turning and going into her closet.

Bonnie's anger fades quickly as the fear of losing Kim again is before her. She makes a promise to herself that she will uphold her decision, and do everything it takes to be with the woman she loves. She walks back down the hall to her room and goes into her closet, there hanging on a hook is a female buckle up leather harness. Bonnie holds it up noticing that her breasts will be exposed. "I might as well be naked." she says to herself.

The sound of heels clicking on the hard wood floor snaps her out of her fear as she undresses and puts on the harness, on the floor is a pair of leather socklett heels. After she puts the heels on and slowly walks out of the closet, Shego is standing in the door way wearing a black Heidi dress, with a pair of green and black thigh high latex stockings, holding a black arm binder, and a leash.

Shego looks Bonnie up and down with an appreciating smirk on her face. "You look good, Bon Bon." she walks over and stops in front of Bonnie looking at the brunette.

Bonnie blushes and looks at her feet. "I'm sorry about earlier, Mistress, please forgive me." Bonnie says sounding apologetic.

Shego nods. "I forgive you pet, but you still need to be punished. Now turn around and hold your arms behind your back." She commands.

Bonnie turns and does as commanded. Shego slides the arm restraint on and secures it around Bonnie's chest and shoulders. "Does that hurt my pet?" Shego whispers in the brunette's ear. Bonnie shacks her head no, only feeling slightly uncomfortable. "That's good, remember you _must_ trust that I will not hurt you too much."

Bonnie nods. "I understand Mistress." Bonnie says. _"The pain you cause me will be nothing to the pain I've caused myself" _she thinks to herself.

Shego turns Bonnie around and attaches the leash to her collar. "Good, now follow me, and do not let the leash go taut." She says and starts walking out of the room holding the leash in her right hand.

Bonnie follows behind keeping the leash loose as Shego leads her downstairs to the basement. Down in the basement she gets to look around and see other devices and restraints, and even a fuzzy collared old fashioned stockade. There is even a sex machine set up in the corner. Shego leads her over to a standing bondage frame and tells her to stand in the center. Taking the leash from her collar she attaches it to her arm restraint and pulls the leash through a hoop in the frame pulling it forcing Bonnie's arms back making her bend over till she is standing on her toes with her arms held up behind her back, Shego then attaches a rod to her ankles keeping her feet apart.

The first thing she notices is that she is not in any pain, the position is not the most comfortable but she is not in pain, she watches as Shego walks over to the wall and pulls off a riding crop flexing it between her hands before she comes back over to her. Shego traces the crop along Bonnie's skin as she walks behind the dark skinned woman. Bonnie twitches feeling the leather glide across her skin enjoying the feel.

Her enjoyment is cut short as Shego takes the crop and slaps her ass check. "Epp!" Bonnie lets out after the hit. Before she can say anything Shego smacks her other check earning a little scream from Bonnie. She closes her eyes from the stinging of the strikes. She feels the tips of the crops start tracing down her leg and starts to quiver.

"Do you like that Bon Bon?" Shego asks teasing the inside of Bonnie's thigh. The brunette nods. "Will you be a good _girl_ from now on?" She says accentuating the word with another smack.

Bonnie moves forward slightly only to swing back into position nodding her head yes. "I didn't hear you my pet." Shego says smacking her again.

"Yes Mistress, Bon Bon will be a good girl." She says with tears in her eyes.

Shego leans forwards tracing the crop along the side of Bonnie's body. "Hmm that's a good girl, you know it took Kim a few days before she called herself by her pet name? So tell me Bon Bon, what do you like more? When I do this." She asks tracing the crop along the brunette's breasts. "Or this?" she says giving them a smack with the crop.

Bonnie epps out from the smack, but realizes the hit it self is not hurting as much as she thinks. It feels somewhat good when she does it. "B..Both Mistress." She says softly.

Shego smiles moveing in front of her pet, she uses the crop to tilt her head up, forcing Bonnie to strain to look up into her smiling face. "Tell me Bon Bon, what did you do after seeing Kim in such a position?" She whispers seductively.

"I..I went back home and fantasize that I was in Kim's position and she was spanking me." She says.

"And what were you doing while fantasizing about Kim?" Shego asks in a near whisper into Bonnie's ear.

"I was pleasuring myself Mistress." Bonnie says, as she is feeling turned on telling her Mistress what she did.

"You are a naughty pet aren't you? So why did you really rush over here today?" Shego asks moving behind her pet smacking her on the ass.

Bonnie lets out a soft moan from the strike. "I, I wanted to." she beings to say but trails off, feeling ashamed of her answer.

Shego smacks her ass again. "Now now Bon Bon, I asked you a question, I expect an answer." Shego says with a hint of command in her voice.

"I wanted Kim to to take me and make love to me like we did when we were together." Bonnie screams out.

Shego leans over so her face is next to Bonnie's and reaches under cupping a breast in her hand and plays with the hard nipple. "And how did Princess treat you when you were together?" Shego purrs.

Bonnie moans louder. "She would ravish me like a wild animal." Bonnie moans out as Shego continues teasing her breast.

"So that's where she got her wild side from huh?" She says pulling on the brunette's nipple. For the next two hours Shego would keep Bonnie on the edge of orgasm, but would pull back just before the brunette could cum.

"Mis, Mistress, please.." Bonnie begs sweat dripping off of her face.

"Please what my pet?"She says taking the crops and rubbing it between Bonnie's sweat soaked legs.

"Please Mistress, Bon Bon wants to cum!" Bonnie begs rubbing her hips into the crop.

She pulls the crop out and spanks the brunette. "But you haven't been a good enough girl for that reward. Oh, no, Bon Bon, you need to earn that gift." Shego coos into Bonnie's ear. She stands up letting Bonnie hang there.

Bonnie wiggles in her restraints wanting release. "Please Mistress, Bon Bon will be a good girl." she begs.

Shego pulls up a chair and sits in front of Bonnie. "I know you will Bon Bon, I also know that you will remember this lesson. Are you thirsty Hun?" She asks sweetly.

"Pleeease Mistress." Bonnie whines.

"Ill get you something to drink, ill be back in a few minutes." Shego gets up and starts walking upstairs, but gives Bonnie one more spank before going to get her a drink.

Bonnie hangs there panting, her shoulders burning from being in that position for so long, sweat dripping from her face, her juices are rolling down her legs mixing with her sweat, she is so turned on, and needs to cum so badly that she would do anything for that release.

Shego comes back downstairs with a glass of water and a straw. She sits in front of Bonnie and offers her the straw. Bonnie tries to drink the whole glass through the straw she is so thirsty. "Good girl Bon Bon, you need to keep your strength up. I'll fix you something special tonight for dinner."

"Thank you Mistress, please Mistress would you let me cum? I promise I will be a good girl." Bonnie begs.

"Shh shh my pet. I'll tell you what, answer my question honestly and I will reward you." Shego says caressing the brunette's face.

"Yes Mistress, I will tell you the truth." Bonnie says happily with the prospect of release.

Shego tilt's Bonnie's head up and looks her in the eyes. "Why did you really break up with Kimmie?"

Tears begin to form in her eyes. "I was scared Mistress. Scared that my mother would disown me if she knew I was a lesbian, or worse send Kim away." Bonnie says crying.

"Send Kim away? How would she do that?" Shego asks a little angry.

"My mom works for the government. She made Lonnie's ex boyfriend disappear after he broke up with her." Bonnie says sobbing. "I didn't want that to happen to Kim."

Shego nods standing up. She gently lowers Bonnie's restraints letting her rest on her knees. She unstraps the arm restraint freeing the brunettes arms, then undoes the undoes the ankle cuffs freeing her legs. Bending over she picks up Bonnie who wraps her arms around Shego's neck burying her face in her shoulder crying.

"I'm so sorry Mistress." Bonnie says sobbing.

"Shh, Shh, its ok Bon Bon. Kimmie will understand when we tell her. Now lets go clean you up." Shego says carrying the brunette to the bathroom, she gently sets her down in the over sized bathtub, taking off the girls outfit and turning on the hot water setting the digital thermostat to one hundred and four degrees. As the water fills Shego drops in some lavender oils into the water, and other bath salts. Bonnie's crying slowly stops as her body begins to relax in the water.

Shego undresses and sits on the edge of the tub right behind Bonnie. Dipping her hands in the water she scoops up water and places hands on Bonnie's shoulders massaging them, she takes great care to work the soreness out of her pets shoulders. The brunette lets out a sigh of content leaning back into Shego's hands. She closes her eyes and starts to play with herself.

Shego slaps her. "No no Bon Bon, we will get to that soon." She says going back to her massaging.

Bonnie whimpers. "But Mistress, you said you would let me cum."

"Yes, _I_ will make you cum, you just sit back and let me treat you." She whispers in the brunette's ear seductively. "You need to learn my pet, from now on, only I can grant you what you want, is that clear?"

"Ye..Yes Mistress. I understand." Bonnie says feeling her muscles melt and relax from Shego's warm touch.

Shego slides into the tub sitting behind Bonnie, her hands move from the brunette's shoulders and start massaging her breasts, earning a soft moan from her pet. Shego purrs as she continues playing with her pets ample bosom, she trails her left hand down her pets body reaching between her legs teasing her clit.

Bonnie begins to wiggle against her Mistresses fingers, opening her legs wider giving her better access. Her moans gets louder as she is penetrated by her mistresses fingers. She feels her orgasm quickly builds, but a small sense of fear rises with it, afraid that it is just a ploy and she won't cum. Shego continues pleasuring her pet, nibbling on her ear, teasing her nipple, using her thumb to play with her clit while she penetrates her with two of her fingers.

Bonnie screams out loud as she cums hard against Shego, her orgasm lasting a good two minutes before she collapses against Shego quivering in the after effect of her orgasm. Shego brings her hand up tasting her pets juices.

"That's a good girl Bon Bon. You just rest now." She says petting Bonnie. "Welcome home Princess, how long have you been standing there?" Shego asks looking over her shoulder at Kim who's holding a towel.

"Only a few minutes Mistress." Kim says. "Does Bon Bon please you Mistress?" Kim asks walking over to the tub with the towel.

"Yes she does. She will make a great addition to our home. Now help us out, I doubt she will be standing for a while." She says with a smile. "You never told me she was a screamer, nor a squirter." Shego says with a grin.

"I never made her cum that hard before Mistress. This is new to me as well." Kim says picking up the unconscious Bonnie.

Shego takes the towel from Kim drying herself off. "Princess. I need you to forgive Bon Bon." Shego says seriously. "She didn't want to break up with you, she was trying to protect you." Shego tells her what Bonnie told her.

Kim looks at Bonnie tears welling up in her eyes after she hears what Shego tells her. "Oh Bon Bon, why didn't you just come to me? We would have worked something out." Kim says pulling the brunette tighter against her.

Shego smiles drying off the brunette. "Come on Princess, lets put her in bed and go make some dinner."

Kim smiles blinking away the tears. "Ok Mistress." Kim says.

Bonnie wakes up that night feeling blissfully happy, and the aroma of something delicious coming from downstairs. She swings her legs over the side of the bed, noticing she is wearing a Purrfectly Pretty Kitty outfit. She blushes at the outfit. She try's to stand, but her legs give out when she puts weight on them.

Kim walks in to find Bonnie on the floor, and walks over to help her up. She is wearing a mistress maid outfit, a tag on her choker reads Princess. "Come on Bon Bon, dinner is ready." Kim says helping Bonnie walk.

"Kim, I..I'm sorry for what I did you to." Bonnie says looking down.

Kim pulls her into a hug. "Its ok Bon Bon, Mistress told me why you did it. I forgive you, just next time come to me and Mistress ok?" Kim says with a smile. "Oh, and here you are to call me Princess, Mistress wants us to use our pet names while we are here."

"Ok Princess." She says as they walk downstairs to eat.

At dinner Shego explains the house rules to Bonnie, adding the rule that her pets are not to play with each other unless she says they can. Bonnie frowns at the rule, but doesn't argue or say anything. Shego made a spread of chicken milano, and a side of wonder greens, with some white wine to drink.

After dinner Kim and Bonnie cleans off the table, and washes the dishes. When they finish Shego would have each of them sit in front of her while she brushes their hair, while one was being brushed the other would be sitting next to Shego resting their head on her leg. When they go to bed, Shego tells Bonnie for her first night she will sleep at the foot of the bed, if she is good tomorrow she will be able to sleep with her and Princess. Bonnie frowns and nods curling under her blanket while Kim curls up next to Shego.

Over the next few weeks Bonnie has not been allowed to leave the house nor the grounds as Shego continued her training. For her part Bonnie has been a very good pet following her orders, there were times that she would decide to be naughty just to be _punished_ by her Mistress. In her head she has come to understand why Kim enjoys being Shego's pet, for she too is enjoying the pleasure she gets from making her Mistress happy.

After a month of training Shego tells her pets that she will be taking them to a club, and they are to wear the outfits she has laid out. "Now my pets, we will be out with other Masters, Mistresses and their pets. You are to be on your best behaviors while we are there, if you are good, I will reward you both when we get home."

"Yes Mistress, we promise to be good." Kim and Bonnie say.

Shego smiles and kisses both girls. "I know you will. Now Bon Bon. This will be your first time there, and I know you will be nervous, but trust me, no one but me will do anything to you ok?" She says caressing her face.

"Ok Mistress, I do trust you, and will do as you request." She says with a smile.

"Good girl. Now both of you go and get ready. We leave in an hour." Shego says as they all go to get dressed.

Shego changes into her Madonna Gown, wrapping her hair into a long braid. Shego set out matching sets for her pets, each one wears an open breast chain harness, locking chastity belts with thigh straps, both are wearing a straight edge posture collar with their pet tags, black locking wrist cuffs with green trim, each one wears a pair of black leather with green trim pasties, to finish their outfits they wear a pair of latex socklets with a pair of black high heel shoes. They both brush each others hair and put on the finishing touches to their makeup.

Shego calls her pets downstairs, she smiles when they arrive dressed and ready to go. She attaches nickle plated snap hooks to both of there cuffs binding there wrists together, then attaches there leashes. "Good girls, lets go show you off." Shego says leading them to her car. She sits them in the back seat, hops in and drives off.

They drive for thirty minutes arriving at industrial building called Paddles. Parking the car Shego gets out, and lets her pets out of the car. Taking a hold of their leashes she walks them to the entrance of the club where a tall muscle bound bouncer is standing.

"Welcome back Mistress Go, Princess, it has been a while." The bouncer says with a pleasant smile.

"Thank you James. Yes I know, I've been training a new pet." She says with a smile.

"I see, Princess was getting lonely?" James asks.

Shego laughs. "No no, nothing like that, she is the one that helped me find Bon Bon here." She says pointing back to Bonnie.

"Ah I see, well then welcome Bon Bon, you are fortunate to have a great woman as your Mistress." James says opening the door.

"Thank you sir." Bonnie says to James.

Shego smiles as they walk in. Inside the club the music is pumping through the club, people are dancing in the center, along the walls are booths for people to show off there pets, there are pets dancing in cages hanging over the club floor. There are cages and other locking devices spread out around the club.

Bonnie looks around taking everything in, she blushes as other people turn to see the new comers and look directly at her and Kim. Shego turns and pets Bonnie and she calms down a little. Shego leads her pets over to a both with a crowd watching on as a master is whipping his pet, each strike earning a howl of pain. Shego turns and looks at her pet.

"Its ok my lovelies, he enjoys harming his pet, and his pet like the feeling of pain. That is not why I brought you here, I will never hurt either of you like that." Shego says in a calm affectionate voice.

Kim nods with a smile. "I know you wont Mistress. It's ok Bon Bon, just remember to trust her." Kim says.

Bonnie nods trying to swallow her fear. "I know Princess, I trust Mistress."

Shego smiles and kisses both her pets. "Good girls, our turn will be coming up shorty, for now just sit here with me." She says sitting down in a vacant chair, Kim sits on her left, while Bonnie sits on her right, she smiles at her pets and pets there hair affectionately.

The pet getting whipped is let down, his back red with welts and blood. Two people come and clean off the X stand getting it ready for the next user. The next one to walk up is a dark haired master, following behind is his pet. Bonnie's jaw is about to drop, but Shego catches it telling her to "shhand watch" The pet Bonnie sees is her mother, the sound of a camera going off catches her attention and she see her Mistress putting away a digital camera in her pouch never taking her eyes off the show.

Bonnie smiles and rubs her Mistress leg, earning a loving caress from her Mistress. "Thank you Mistress." She whispers. She watches as her mom is strapped into the X and her master begins to spank her with a leather paddle. For a few strikes her mom is silent taking the spanking, but it doesn't take long for her to be screaming out in pain from the hits.

Her limp body is unstrapped from the X panting having a hard time standing. Her and her master walk away as the cleaners come back out and clean the X again. Shego stands and waits for her pets to stand with her, before she leads them to the X.

"Bon Bon, sit here." She says in a commanding tone pointing to a cushion on the floor.

Bonnie follows her order and sits down watching Shego strap Kim into the X. Shego pulls out her cat o nine tails and begins whipping Kim. Her technique is different from the other masters that have been up here, it looks like she is using more force, but Kim isn't making one sound. This continuous for five minutes before Shego stops. Shego gently and lovingly unstraps Kim's limp body from the X and helps her to a chair, she places a blanket over her and walks back to Bonnie.

"Your turn Bon Bon, ready?" Shego asks.

Bonnie smiles nodding nervously. "Yes Mistress." she says standing up.

Shego straps her legs in, and starts strapping her hands in. "Now Bon Bon, this will be new for you, just like Princess, I don't want you to make a sound. Can you do that for me?" She whispers strapping her other arms in.

Bonnie swallows her fear. "Yes Mistress." She whispers back. Bonnie braces herself waiting for the strike.

Shego lashes out with the first strike, Bonnie tenses up at the sting and wants to cry out, but doesn't wanting to please her mistress more. The second strike comes in causes her to suck in air, but still doesn't make a sound. The pain from the next set of strikes slowly fades away, as her mind is taken to a different place, her body begins to tingle with anticipation of the next strike. She knows that this should hurt, but the trust she has in her Mistress, and the rhythm of the strikes makes it feel good. The sound of the club, and people fades into nothingness, as the experience gets more intense.

The next thing she feels is her Mistress right next to her, she enjoys the contact and leans against her as what ever is holding her up lets her go, she leans on her Mistress taking in her scent of cinnamon and apples, she hears her Mistress say something but is unable to make it out as the feeling of being so close to her Mistress feels so wonderful. She feels her body sitting down and a warm blanket put over her shoulders as her Mistresses presence moves away, but is replaced when she feels Kim resting on her shoulder, her head leans down resting on Kim taking in her scent of coconut oils and peaches.

Shego smiles watching her two pets hold each other in there blissful haze, she is so proud of them, neither one made a sound as she whipped them.

"Mistress Go, its such a pleasure to see the fruits of your training, your pets are well trained." The dark haired Master says.

"Thank you Master Du, they both make me very proud. I know how you like to keep your pet secret, but I thank you for bringing her here tonight." She says turning to smile at Agent Du of Global Justice.

"My pleasure, just make sure you edit me out of the pictures you took." He turns to look at his pet who is looking at Bonnie and Kim with a frown on her face. "Pet! Eyes down." He commands getting her attention, she quickly turns and looks at her feet.

Shego smiles. "She likes to push the boundaries doesn't she?" Shego comments.

"That she does, but its fun for both of us in the end." Agent Du says.

For the rest of the night Shego talks with other trainers giving tips on how to properly train their pets, even going so far as to demonstrate with her pets, after they have recovered. Two other the more harmful masters asks Shego if they may have a turn with her pets, but are sent running away with a plasma ball on their asses, and a fuming Shego slinging more. At the sound of the commotion James the bouncer comes in grabbing the two trainers by the scruff of their neck and drags them to the door throwing them out with a warning to never come back.

After spending a night the club, Shego takes her pets, says good bye to the club patrons and heads home. On the ride home Kim and Bonnie are resting leaning on each other tired from the nights activities. Shego smiles very happy with how her pets were received, and how they acted that night, tomorrow she makes plans to reward them both. Getting home Shego leads her pets upstairs and helps then shower and get ready for bed. That night Bonnie and Kim sleeps in there mistresses arms and have a deeply restful sleep.

The next day Shego pampers her pets in the morning, bathing them, and preparing them a large breakfast. "I am very proud of you both. Last night you both were a hit. I'm very proud of you Bon Bon, your first time on the rack and not only did you not make a sound, but you flowed with my treatments, how did you enjoy it?"

"Thank you Mistress, its hard to describe, but I remember feeling lighter then air, I felt like everything was right, I guess." Bonnie says a little confused.

"Now you understand why I couldn't explain what I felt Bon Bon, that feeling is hard to put into words." Kim says looking fondly at Bonnie.

Shego smiles, "Now now you two, save that for later." Shego says playfully.

Kim and Bonnie both look at their Mistress with curiosity in their eyes.

"I promised you two a reward, and today you both will get one. Now eat cause we have a long day today. After breakfast Bon Bon head downstairs, and Kim go and get my bag from the closet and meet us downstairs." Shego commands.

"Yes Mistress." They both say.

After they eat breakfast, Shego cleans off the table putting the dishes in the dish washer while Bonnie heads downstairs and Kim retrieves the bag from upstairs. When she comes downstairs Kim is their waiting with the bag in hand. Shego smiles walking up to Kim taking the bag from her. She leans over giving Kim a passionate kiss. Then whispers in her ear. "I want you to take Bon Bon to the bed and do what you've wanted to her since she came home."

Kim looks at her Mistress, then looks at Bonnie with a hungry look in her eyes. Bonnie is confused for a second then taken off her feet as Kim picks her up and takes her to the bed and begins kissing her. Bonnie returns the kisses wrapping her arms around Kim holding her to her as tears start to form in her eyes. She feels drops of water coming from Kim as the red head Kisses her with a wild passion.

Kim comes up for air to look Bonnie in her watery eyes, she gives her one deeply passionate kiss before she leaves a trail of kisses down her tanned skin to her breasts. Taking one hard nipple in her mouth she uses her tongue to tease the tip before biting down on it. Bonnie lets out a loud moan in response holding the red head there. Kim continues to play with her prize a little longer before switching and giving the other nipple some attention.

Bonnie lays there moaning as her girlfriend sucks and bites her nipples, she opens her legs letting Kim move down to caress and kiss her thighs, she moves in licking Bonnie's sex with a wild need. Bonnie grinds her hips against the red heads face moaning as she feels herself getting close to climax. "Don't stop Kim, im so close. Make me cum Kim!" Bonnie screams out as she cums from Kim's ministrations.

Shego smiles coming up behind Kim leaning over to kiss her neck, the strap on shes wearing teasing the red heads entrance. "Do you want this my pet?" She breaths teasing her.

"Please Mistress, Princess wants it." Kim says in between licking Bonnie.

"As you wish my pet, but I think Bon Bon would like this as well." Shego hands Kim a pink dildo, just before she penetrates the red head.

Kim takes the dildo and moans pushing back on Shego's dildo, she opens her eyes and teases Bonnie's entrance while being penetrated by her Mistress. She looks Bonnie in the eye before she inserts the dildo into her girlfriends core. Bonnie arch's her back when Kim penetrates her. Both woman don't hold back letting out moans of pleasure as they are penetrated.

Kim cums first digging her nails into Bonnie's leg as she screams out her orgasm, Bonnie soon follows as Kim's pumping and nails drive her over the edge. Shego pulls out of Kim and gives the red head a kiss. Crawling past Kim she moves up to Kiss Bonnie with just as much passion as she gave Kim, Bonnie returns the kiss caressing her mistresses head while doing so.

Kim comes up and joins her mistress and girlfriend turning there kiss into a three way kiss. Shego lays on her back letting Kim and Bonnie kiss, while she takes her strap on off. "Now I hope you two don't forget about your Mistress." She says seductively.

Kim and Bonnie break their kiss and smile over at Shego. "Never Mistress." Kim says.

"We can never forget to please you Mistress." Bonnie says as she and Kim move on either side of her, each taking one of their mistresses breasts in her mouth kissing and licking her nipples. Shego breaths in through her teeth from the attention.

"That's my good girls, show your mistress how much you love her." Shego purrs to her pets.

Bonnie leaves a trail of kisses down her toned stomach going to her sex, and begins eating out her mistress. Keeping an eye on her Mistress she slowly and sneaky puts on the discarded strap on, holding her breath as she is penetrated by the dual ended dildo. Kim notices this and doubles her efforts on her Mistress nipple, sucking it into her mouth she bites down hard earning a sharp intake of air.

Bonnie gives a signal to Kim, who nods her understanding. She climbs on top of Shego sitting above her face. Shego begins eating Kim out as Bonnie positions herself between Shego's legs. Before she could say something Bonnie thrusts into her Mistress, earning a surprised gasp. Shego sticks her tongue into Kim using her nose to play with her clit, Kim moans loudly feeling her Mistress.

Bonnie thrusts into her Mistress faster and faster, Kim turns around so she is facing the brunette pulling her close to kiss her as she sits on Shego's face. Shego moans into the red heads sex enjoying the stimulation from her Pet, pulling Kim fully down on her face she reach's up teasing the red head breasts. Kim moans into the kiss feeling herself getting close to another orgasm. Soon all three cum at the same time, Bonnie leans forward against Kim panting, Kim holds onto Bonnie using her to keep her upright panting with her.

Shego pants coming down from her orgasm. Pushing Kim off she sits up and catches Bonnie as she slumps forward. "You sneaky pets you. I think you need something special for this." She says pulling Bonnie out of her. She sits up and thinks for a minute, then gets a wickedly good idea. "Princess, strap Bon Bon to the bed." She commands standing up and going to her bag.

Kim gets up and does as shes told, Bonnie doesn't resist as she is tied to the posts. Shego walks back over carrying a different strap on. She smiles down at Bonnie. "Oh you sneaky pet. Did you do that to Kim while you two were together?"

"No Mistress, that was my first time." Bonnie says.

"Oh. Did you enjoy it my pet?" Shego purrs.

"Yes Mistress, I just wish I could have done it to Princess." She says.

Shego smiles leaning down to Kiss her. "Oh Bon Bon, all you had to do was ask. Princess, do you want to be fucked by Bon Bon here?" Shego asks seductively.

"Yes Mistress, I would like that very much." Kim says eying the strap on.

"Ok Princess, but first I want you to hold Bon Bon's head still for me." She says.

Kim crawls over holding Bonnie's head Shego smiles showing Bonnie the dildo head harness shes holding. Placing the harness on her head strapping it in place Shego smiles down at her. "Princess, you can let go now. You shall have you wish Bon Bon, but with a little twist. Princess I want you to sit here, and ride this dildo."

Kim eyes the dildo on Bonnie's mouth with a hungry look. "Yes Mistress." She says climbing on top of Bonnie. Shego turns her around so Kim is facing her and pushes her down on the dildo. Kim gasps as the large phallus penetrates her. Shego moves over and sits on the other strap on, and starts riding it.

Kim leans forward taking one green nipple in her mouth sucking on it while riding her girlfriends face. Bonnie thrusts her hips as best she could being tied to the bed, getting a close up view of Kim's anus as she bobs on the dildo. Shego runs her fingers through Kim's red mane lovingly holding her to her bosom.

Kim feels another orgasm building and starts bouncing faster and faster, Shego notices this and starts teasing the red heads breasts helping her reach her climax sooner. Kim cries out as she cums, Shego holds her there letting her juices flow over Bonnie's face. Bonnie feels Kim's juices on her face, and the sensation helps push her over the edge into a powerful muffled screaming orgasm of her own.

Shego lets Kim climb off of Bonnie and lay on the bed, leaning down she takes the dildo in her mouth bobbing up and down, cleaning off the red heads juices. When she has the dildo clean she unstraps it from Bonnie's head and licks and kisses her face clean till she screams out from her orgasm.

Panting she climbs off Bon Bon and unstraps her from the bed, and takes the strap on off her. She lays down on the bed between her pets and pulls them close to her. Kim and bonnie curl up as close to their mistress as they can wrapping their arms around her so they are holding each other. Looking at the clock Shego notices that its six in the evening. Shego smiles and kisses their foreheads. "That's my good girls. Rest now, you both have earned it." there they rest and fall asleep holding each other.

For the rest of the summer, Bonnie fully embraces her new life as Shego's pet. True to her word, Shego has brought Kim and Bonnie together again, Bonnie's fears and worries have completely vanished, her mother tried once to take Bonnie away from her Mistress and Kim, but quickly changed her mind when she was shown pictures of her at the club being punished.

"Know this, if you try to humiliate Bonnie, or Kim in anyway these pictures will be on the front page of every newspaper in the country. Do I make myself clear, _pet_?" Shego says with a smirk on her face.

Bonnie's mom has turned white seeing the photos. "Y..Yes. I understand Mistress Go. I will not do anything of the sort, I swear."

Shego nods taking a cup of coffee from Bonnie, who is standing to her left in a french maid outfit. "Good, good. Ill be sure to inform your master how good you've been." Shego says taking a sip of coffee. "This is very good. Good job Bon Bon."

"Thank you Mistress." She says with a smile.

Bonnie's mom watches this hiding a frown, she doesn't like seeing her daughter like this, but is unable to say or do anything about it. "I will take my leave then. I'm sorry for bothering you Mistress Go."

"Thank you Mistress, for everything." Bonnie says after her mom drives away.

"Its ok Bon Bon, I look out for and protect my pets. I made a promise to Kim that I would do everything in my power to not only get you back, but make sure you two don't lose each other again." Shego says sincerely.

Bonnie tears up. "Thank you again Mistress. I promise I will be a good girl and make you proud." Bonnie says happily.

"You already have Bon Bon. Now lets go and see Kim, its time for your afternoon training." Shego says taking Bonnie out in the back yard.

Shego and Kim have started training Bonnie how to fight, Bonnie has even gone on a mission with Kim to the surprise of Ron. Shego has also taken her pets back to Paddles a few times. Her pets and training methods have become an event at the club, with a long waiting list of Masters and Mistresses wanting to take her class. As summer comes to a close Kim and Bonnie each sign up for college classes, at the behest of their Mistress. Kim signs up for classes at Go University, while Bonnie finds the classes she wants at Middleton University.

Kim and Bonnie have gone out on dates when their mistress allows it, enjoying being in the others company, and finding the love they had for each other before the break up.

Just before classes start, Kim says a temporary good bye to her mistress and girlfriend. "Its ok Bon Bon, I'll be back here on weekends and holidays." Kim says hugging her girlfriend.

"I know Princess, but im still going to miss you." Bonnie says teary eyed.

Kim smiles hugging the brunette. "I love you Bon Bon, take care of our Mistress while im gone." She says and kisses her.

Bonnie returns the kiss. "I love you to Princess, I will keep our Mistress happy in your absence." Bonnie says with a smile.

"Love you too Mistress, I'll miss you." Kim says embracing her.

Shego returns the embrace and give Kim a passionate kiss. "Be good Princess and remember, while your there, you can not take off your collar." She commands.

"Yes Mistress." Kim says.

Hopping in her car she waves good bye one last time and leaves for college.

The End.

**Kpkpkpkpkp**

**A/N. Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review, till next time.**


End file.
